


The Question

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Kitsunegari, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: His mind forms questions knowing he'll never get an answer.





	The Question

The pool of blood grows beneath her body. It's black. Her blood is black, a reflective pool of darkness swallowing his world with every inch it spreads wider. It's a black hole, a Dirac's Sea, swallowing everything into an empty world without her.  
Is this a dream? Is this happening? His mind forms questions knowing he'll never get an answer. His answers are spilling onto the concrete. Staining her pale face with blackness.  
He can't hear anything. His ears are ringing with echoes of a gunshot in a world stunned into silence. Dana Scully is dead. And to think his last words to her were said in anger.  
He falls to his knees, willing the void to take him, one last touch, his mind is screaming NONONONONONONOSCULLYNONOSCULLYDONTLEAVEMENOOOO  
He just got her back, their lives have just started, he didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't tell her she could still be a mother.  
The warmth is seeping from her skin quickly. No pulse, NOOOO SCULLY don't leave me. He want's to take her into his arms, never let go, he won't let death take her. He just got her back, she can't die, not like this. Not like this. His tears stain her cheek, the air smells of blood as he cradles her body against his chest, rocking back and forth, not her, not Scully, I'm sorry, forgive me for a million things I said...  
"Mulder" he hears a voice, her voice  
"MULDER" stronger, a warning, there's danger somewhere nearby and she wants to warn him, even in death she cares.  
"Mulder let go, you're crushing me"  
He opens his eyes, the room is dark except for the lines of moonlight shining through the blinds. The sheets rustle as she shifts to face him, naked and warm and in his arms between the sheets.  
"It's just a dream" she whispers kissing his tears.

But which part is real?


End file.
